Fullmetal Alchemist Nigthmare
by RoyIshida
Summary: Virus aneh menyebar! Bagaimana kisah orang-orang yang kena virus itu?
1. Chapter 1

Akhirnya, Fan Fiction Lain!

Semoga nyantol di hati pembaca…

**Fullmetal Alchemist Nigthmare**

_Disclaimer: Hiromu Arakawa_**  
**

Chapter 1: Virus Menyebalkan!

* * *

Di laboratorium milik Ayah, terbuat Virus yang dapat melakukan hal-hal yang berbeda dari seseorang biasa lakukan.

Dan tanpa disadari, virus itu menyebar secara tidak sengaja!

Bagaimana kisahnya para Homonculus yang kena VIRUS!

**Crime Scene 1: Kalau Glutonny jadi pengen diet...**

"Woi anak kecil!" teriak Greed "Waktunya makan!"

"Gak mau!" teriak Glutonny

"Hah? Napa lu? Tumben gak mau makan..."

"Gw mau diet! Titik!"

Lust terlihat senang (Terharu loh...)

"Akhirnya si Gendut mau diet..."

"Gw mau lari dulu!" teriak Glutonny

DUAR DUAR DUAR

"Lantainya kok jadi gempa bumi gini seh!" teriak Envy

"Aaahhhh! Gara-gara si Glutonny diet nih!" teriak Greed

"Iye... Dia lari aja udah bikin bumi goyang... Ntar jangan-jangan dia mau musnahin Bumi..."

"Udah-udah! Jangan berisik lu!"

"Yang penting, pasokan makanan kita jadi bertambah..."

"Tapi Glutonny jadi gak niat bunuh manusia dong..."

"..."

Hening

"Oh, Iya"

Hening Lagi

"TIIIDDDAAAKKK! Gluttoonnyyy! Berhentiii Dieetttt!"

**Crime scene 2: Kalau Lust jadi hobi Cosplay...**

Greed sedang duduk-duduk nyantai di pinggir gua

Sampai...

"Greed!"

Greed terbangun

'Oi Lu- WHAT THE!"

Lust memakai baju Suster yang... Gitu deh

"ASTAGIM! KOK LU PAKE GITUAN SEH!"

"Sejak kapan lu pindah Islam, Greed?" ujar Envy

"Ah, tau!" muka Greed jadi merah "Woi Lust, ganti baju skarang!"

'Gak mau!" ujar Lust "Aku mau ikut Lomba Cosplay di Central ah~~"

"Hah? Sjak kapan lu hobi Cosplay?" ujar Envy

"Tau deh!~~" Lust pun pergi "Dah..."

Hening lagi. Envy dan Greed terdiam

"Sejak kapan temen-temen kita jadi gila kayak gini?"

"Tau deh.."

"Eh, tapi lu suka Lust ya?"

Greed jadi _blushing_ "Kagak kok!"

"Masa...?"

"ASTAFIRULLAAHHH! Udah gw bilang, gw gak suka!"

"Nah, Islam berarti lu..."

"Diam lu!"

**Crime Scene 3: Kalau Greed jadi ogah-ogahan bunuh orang...**

Envy terlihat panik, kayak dikejar Kuntilanak

"Wrath! Tolongin gw dong!"

"NAPA?"

"GREED JADI GAK MAU BUNUH ORANG!"

"WTF! YANG BENER LU"

"Iye, sumpah demi... Dewa!" (lama amat nyari dewa)

"Sialan lu Greed!"

Merekapun menghampiri Greed yang ngambek...

"Oi Greed, bantai orang dong..." Ujar Envy dengan nada memelas

"Gak mau!"

"Kalo kamu mau, ntar aku beliin teh bunga mawar, teh bunga melati, teh bunga anggrek, ah! Pokoknya teh bunga deh!" ujar Wrath (Sejak kapan Greed hobi minum teh?)

"GAK MAU!"

"Ayolah Greed..."

"Skali gak mau, tetep gak mau!"

"Sekali aja Greed, di militer..."

"GAK MAU! TITIKKK!"

DUARRR!

Ternyata, mereka diserang tim militer...

"TIDAAAKKKK!"

Tim Militer pun menang dengan sendirinya (tumben amat...)

"Woi, tumben ya kita menang" ujar Havoc

"Iye, biasanya kita kalah" Jawab Maria Ross

Merekapun melihat virus yang berada di gua Homonculus

Dan tanpa disadari...

Virusnya menyebar ke militer!

**To Be Continiued...**

* * *

RoyIshida: Ta da!

Roy: Napa?

RoyIshida: Akhirnya selesai chapter 1!

Roy: Eh! Gw aja belum ada! *nyiapin alchemy*

RoyIshida: O iya... Ntar deh, kan ntar di Militer

Roy: Ya udah... *tetep nembakin alchemy*

RoyIshida: What The! *lari terbirit-birit*

Roy: Ntar cerita gw lebih bagus ya!

Ed: Gila lu, ngusir Author kita...

Roy: Birisk lu, cebol..

Ed: ...

Seketika, ruang Author jadi medan perang Edward & Roy...

Riza: Jangan lupa Review ya...

-RoyIshida


	2. Chapter 2: di Militer

Fan Fic lanjutan! Chapter 2!

Semoga makin Gila!

**Fullmetal Alchemist Nigthmare**

Chapter 2: Kejadian Virus di Militer

_Disclaimer: Hiromu Arakawa_

Virus yang awalnya menyebar di gua Homonculus berada, kini ikut menyebar ke militer!

Siapa saja korban dari virus menyebalkan ini?

**Crime Scene 4: Kalo Havoc jadi alim...**

Kolonel Roy Mustang sedang jalan-jalan di koridor Militer, karna lelah bekerja selama 4 jam. Dia pun kabur dari pengawasan Letnan Riza Hawkeye, ajudannya dan pergi jalan (Kok malah nge-bahas Roy?)

Saat Roy berjalan, dia bertemu bawahannya, Jean Havoc.

"Oi, Letnan dua Jean Havoc!" teriak Roy (lengkap amat..)

"Hei, Kolonel Mustang!" sahut Havoc balik

Roy pun segera duduk di sebelah Havoc. Dia pun memulai pembicaraan

"Hei, jadi gimana pacar barumu yang ber d*** b***r kemaren?" (Pasti tau kan...)

Havoc terdiam sejenak

"Oh, saya putus dengannya" jawab Havoc

Roy kaget mendengarnya. Hah? Yang bener?

Apa gw salah denger nih? pikir Roy

"Kenapa?" tanya Roy

"Saya tidak pantas bersamanya" jawab Havoc "Penampilannya menganggu iman saya. Saya lebih menyukai perempuan yang Cantik, Tertutup, dan Beriman"

Roy mulai terlihat pusing. Dia sering bercanda dengan Havoc, TAPI INI BUKAN KATA-KATA HAVOC BANGET!

"Se... Sejak kapan kamu jadi alim gini?" tanya Roy yang heran banget

DUK DUK DUK

Havoc langsung berdiri, meninggalkan Roy

"Saya sholat dulu, Kolonel" ujar Havoc, lalu pergi.

Roy sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat

"Ah, kalo gitu gak ada yang nge-dukung gw jadi Further dong!" pikir Roy. Maklum, hanya Havoc yang setuju dengan ide (Gila) Roy

"Eh, tapi masa Havoc Islam? Bukannya dia Konghucu?" (Dasar nge-hina agama!)

***Crime Scene 5: Kalo Maria Ross jadi centil...**

Roy yang duduk terdiam di taman memikirkan Havoc, tiba-tiba dipanggil oleh Vato Falman, bawahannya.

"Gawat, Kolonel!" teriak Falman

"Ada apa, Kopral Falman?" tanya Roy, yang kaget melihat ekspresi Falman yang panik banget

"Letnan Muda Maria Ross jadi centil banget!" ujar Falman yang panik "Para laki-laki jadi kabur dan gak mau kerja!"

"Walah? Yang bener?" Roy makin heran. _Kok banyak yang gak beres ya di Militer hari ini, _pikir Roy

Dan mereka pun pergi ke tempat Maria Ross berada..

"Letnan Muda Maria Ross!" teriak Roy yang panik

"Ahh~~! Kolonel Mustang yang cakep~!" jawab Maria dengan nada centil

_Wah, gak beres stadium 3 nih..._ pikir Roy

"Falman, kita keluar sebentar" bisik Roy

Merekapun keluar ruangan.

"Ada apa, Kolonel?" tanya Falman

"Sebenarnya..." jawab Roy "Aku sih lebih milih Letnan Muda seperti ini..."

Falman kaget mendengarnya

"Anda sih enak, di puji... Tapi, nanti kekuatan Maria Ross akan berkurang di Militer! Bahkan, dia tidak mau berperang nanti!"

Roy tambah kaget "Iya, kamu benar..."

Hening seketika

"Tugas ini saya serahkan ke anda" ujar Roy

"Hah?" Falman kaget mendengarnya "Ta-tapi kolonel..."

Roy sudah keburu pergi, meninggalkan Falman sendirian

_Kolonel Sialan!_ Pikir Falman

"Kopral Falman~~!" ujar Maria di dalam

_Dosakah aku... Mencintainya... dengan terpaksa, pada kenyataan_

_Aku ingin... Mati, saja... Daripada... Menghadapi ini.. _(Lha, malah nyanyi..)

_Tolong saya! Siapaa Saja!_ Teriak Falman dihati

***Crime Scene 6: Kalo Riza jadi sangat kejam pada Roy...**

**(Mampus lo Roy!)**

Roy pun berlari ke ruang kantornya, mengingat tugasnya yang masih menumpuk. Dia pun melihat Riza Hawkeye, ajudannya di depan pintu.

Melihat Riza, Roy langsung berlutut minta maaf

"Maafkan saya, Letnan!" ujar Roy "Saya kabur dari tugas-tugas saya-"

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Riza "Silahkan ke dalam"

Roy mulai terlihat heran. _Tumben ya... Biasanya gw udah ditembah ampe mati.._ pikir Roy

Roy pun duduk di kursi kantornya, tapi pikirannya masih melayang ke masalah bawahannya

"DUAK!"

Riza menaruh tugas-tugas Roy yang 'menumpuk'

"A-a-a... Riza..." ujar Roy yang kaget

"Kerjain semuanya dalam waktu 5 stengah jam!" ujar Riza

"Apa? Ta-ta-tapi saya..."

"4 jam!"

"Let-letnan Hawkeye..."

"3 Jam!"

"Iya iya, saya kerjakan!" Roy pun mengerjakan tugasnya yang mwenumpuk dengan tergesa-gesa

DOR DOR

Tembakan Riza hampir mengenai Roy yang bersembunyi di kolong meja

"Kerjakan dengan teliti, Kolonel!" ujar Riza

_Ya Tuhan! Hawkeye juga jadi sadis sama saya!_ rintih Roy dihati

DOR DOR DOR

"Cepat kerjakan!" teriak Riza

"Iya!" Roy pun kembali duduk dan mengerjakan tugasnya

Beberapa menit kemudian, Riza pergi dari kantor Roy.

Roy pun langsung duduk dengan nada lelah

"Kayaknya semua bawahan gw lagi stress..." ujar Roy (Wah, gak tau soal virus...)

DOR DOR DOR

Tembakan Riza yang hampir mengenai Roy, membuat Roy pucat, Mirip orang mati

"Kerjakan!" teriak Riza

"I-iya..." Roy semakin tidak berdaya menghadapi bawahannya

_Ya Tuhan, saya belum siap ngehadapin semua kesintingan ini... Saya juga belum jadi Further, jadi tolong ampuni saya dulu, Amin! _rintih Roy

Well, itu menjadi doa Roy yang pertama... dan terakhir

**To Be Continiued..**

* * *

RoyIshida: Chapter 2 selesai!

Ed: Makan tuh siksaan, kolonel busuk!

Roy: Sialan lu pada! *emosi*

RoyIshida: nanti Ed nih...

Ed: Mampus gua... *nyiapin doa sebelum mati*

RoyIshida: Review please! See ya.. ^^

-RoyIshida-


	3. Chapter 3: di Tempai Edward

Fan Fic lanjutan! Chapter 3!

Semoga bisa menghibur kalian!

* * *

**Fullmetal Alchemist Nigthmare**

Chapter 3: Virus yang beredar di

Tempat Edward dkk

_Disclaimer: Hiromu Arakawa_

_

* * *

_

Virus berbahaya yang sempat berada di Militer dan menghancurkan tim Mustang, kini mampir ke tempat Ed dkk!

Seperti apa kejadian dan tingkah mereka?

***Crime Scene 7: Kalo Scar jadi ceria...**

Edward Elric, atau biasa dipanggil Fullmetal, yang selesai berlatih Alchemy, kebetulan menyenggol Scar yang sedang nyantai di pohon

"a-a-maaf ya Scar.." jawab Ed

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok Ed! Kamu lebih baik berlatih lagi!" jawab Scar

"Ed? HOI, KENAPA LO?" tanya Ed yang merasa tidak beres dengan Scar

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok!" jawab Scar yang terlihat ceria "Ayo, kita hadapi hari ini dengan semangat kebersamaan!"

_Walah, makin gak beres ni anak _pikir Ed, yang langsung mencari Al dkk

"TOLONG! SCAR KORSLET!" teriak Ed

"Korslet? Nii-san pikir robot?" jawab Al

"Bukan itu!" jawab Ed yang panik banget "Otaknya korslet tau!"

"Masa gw harus benerin?" tanya Winry "Kan dia bukan robot"

_Tapi penampilannya mirip robot..._ pikir Ed

"Heh, lu semua! Aku bukan robot! Kok kalian jahat banget sih...?" jawab Scar sambil mengelus anjing Winry

Hening seketika

"Liat tuh." jawab Ed "Puas gak lu, Al?"

"Iya"

"Ambilin obeng di kamarku!" teriak Winry

"Jangan pake obeng, neng!" jawab Al "Pake batu bata lebih baik!"

"Pinter lu Al!" jawab Ed yang panik

Ed pun mengambil palu yang tergeletak di meja dan berusaha memukul Scar, tapi tangannya ditahan seseorang

"Sia- WHAT?"

***Crime Scene 8: Kalo Ling Yao suka Edward...**

**(WARNING! Shounen-ai!)**

"Ed-chann~~ kok kamu mau bunuh orang sihh?" ujar Ling Yao

_WHATT? LING YAO SUKA EDWARD? _ITULAH YANG DIPIRKAN YANG LAIN

"Heh, gw masih waras ya! Jangan deke-"

Plek! Ling Yao memeluk Ed dengan mesra

"Apa ini?" ujar Ed yang kaget "Lepsakan, Ling Yao!"

Tapi, Ling yao malah mengeratkan pelukannya

"Kok gitu sih, Ed-chann... Jangan galak sama Ling dong" jawab Ling Yao

"APAAAN LO? LEPASIN GW, DASAR GAY!" teriak Ed

Winry, Al, dan May malah kesenengan ngeliat Ed dan Ling

"Wah wah, berarti Ed dan Ling pacaran dong.." ujar Winry

"Hah? Enak aja!" sahut Ed yang terlihat ogah-ogahan "Gw gak mau!"

"Eh, Winry pinter juga!" sahut Ling tiba-tiba "Ed, maukah kau-"

"TIDAK SUDI SAYA!" teriak Ed, lalu pergi meninggalkan Ling

"Ed-chann~~ Jangan pergi dariku..." teriak Ling Yao

"Siapa saja! Tolongin gua!" teriak Ed yang ketakutan

***Crime Scene 9: Kalo Winry hobi nyanyi lagu lawas...**

Al yang sedang membaca buku, langsung bertemu Winry

"Kemesraaannn iniiii... Jannggannn laahhh cceeppaat berllaaluuu..."

Ternyata eh ternyata, Winry menyanyi lagu lawas!

Tapi, suaranya yang mirip kucing kecekek membuatnya jadi aneh untuk didengar

"Winry-san! Hentikan!" teriak Al yang tak tahan mendengarnya

"Ganti lagu, kak Winry!" jawab May

"Oke May!" jawab Winry (Al tidak didengarkan...)

Dan Winry pun menyanyi (dengan suara yang tidak pas)

"Anggur Merah, yang selalu membuat diriku kuanggap..."

"Belum Seberapa... Dahsyatnya..."

May malah menahan tawa, mendengar suara Winry yang (jauh dari bagus)

"Ayo terus, kak Winry!" May makin bersemangat

"Tarik mang!" teriak Scar yang langsung goyang dangdut (Walah...)

Hal itu pun diikuti (pasangan) Ed dan Ling

"Untuk apa kau berikan aku benang kusut..."

"Sementara diriku harus membuat kain... Kain yang halus..."

Mereka pun menari bersama-sama

_Ya Tuhan, kenapa anda memberikan cobaan yang saya tsk sanggup untuk hadapi?_

_Jadi, tolong sudahi semua cobaan ini, karna saya masih waras! Amin! _pikir Ed

(Well, Ed pun mengikuti gerak Roy... *Author digebukin Ed*

***(Not) Crime Scene 10: Pemusnahan Virus!**

Keesokan Harinya...

"HAH? KENAPA GW TIDUR SAMA ED?" teriak Ling Yao

"Nah, udah normal lu skarang.." jawab Ed

Hening

Hening Lagi

"Kok lu jadi normal?" tanya Ed

"Apa maksud lo normal?" tanya Ling "Lu pikir gw gila?"

"Emang!" jawab Ed, dan mereka pun bertarung.

Kok virusnya hilang?

Gini kisahnya...:

Jadi saat malam, virus itu mencoba untuk masuk ke tubuh Al

Tapi karna tubuh Al adalah Zirah dan tak bisa dimasuki, maka virus itu memanggil semua temannya yang tersebar di tubuh-tubuh lain untuk membantu sang virus masuk ke tubuh Al

Tapi...

Al sedang duduk diam di ruang tamu. Tiba-tiba, dia merasa ada kabut yang tidak terlalu tebal

"Hah?" Al kaget. Al pun mematikan kipas angin, dan Kabut itu menjadi debu (Virus)

"Wah, ini pasti serbuk makanan Nii-san" ujar Al

Al pun menyapu lantai itu (dan virusnya), lalu dia menaruhnya ke dalam perapian

"Beres deh" Al pun pergi dan menyalakan perapian...

Ilang deh virusnya (Goblok banget ntu virus..)

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

RoyIshida: Selesai!

Roy & Ed: Baguslah!

RoyIshida: Eh, maaf ya sudah membuat kalian menderita...

Roy & Ed: ... *Nyiapin alkemi buat ditembakin*

RoyIshida: *Lari duluan*

Riza: Kalian malah mengusir Author ya?

Roy & Ed: Soalnya dia-

Riza: DOR *Nembakin Ed & Roy*

Roy & Ed: *Kabur*

RoyIshida: Review please...

-RoyIshida-


End file.
